Chronicle of Our Lives
by Mkchief34
Summary: The adventures of Asuna Yuuki and Kazuto Kirigaya in the real world, from the simple moments to the unexpected journeys. From new friends, to schoolwork, to VR gaming. There's endless possibilities, and so much more to come. (Set after season 2, before Ordinal Scale and AU Alicization. Features a few OCs. Light romantic content, no lemon.)
1. Chapter 1-The First Day of Many

Kazuto Kirigaya was an easygoing young man, of about eighteen. After surviving two years in Sword Art Online, and that brief but terrible stretch in Alfheim Online, he now could call the love of his life, Asuna Yuuki, his girlfriend.

There was only one little catch, a catch that Kazuto was now hoping to relieve himself of. As he approached the Yuuki's large house, he knocked on the door.

And Asuna's mother, Kyouko, answered.

"Oh, Kirigaya." she said. "Asuna and her father are currently out running errands. Was there something you needed?"

"Actually, yes." Kazuto said. "I needed to speak to you. About me and Asuna, you know, clear some things up."

Kyouko's face showed slight astonishment. She had been preparing to undertake this conversation herself, but it seems Kazuto was as motivated as Asuna said he was.

"Come in, then."

Kazuto entered the house, removed his shoes, and followed Kyouko upstairs to her office. As they sat down, Kyouko looked at him.

"I will say one thing, Kirigaya. You've impressed me right out of the gate. I was going to ask you for such a meeting myself."

"I figured it was now or never." Kazuto replied.

"Fair. I go through the same procedure with all I have met with. Tell me who you are, or simply your life story. I know a few things, but do your best to alleviate my fears."

XXX

Kazuto started out with his early days, and the death of his biological parents in a car accident. He was taken in by his aunt and uncle, and raised with his cousin Suguha. For a while he practiced Kendo, but was soon taken in by MMO gaming, and was eventually trapped in Sword Art Online.

"How did you meet my daughter there?" Kyouko asked.

"We partnered up for the first floor boss." Kazuto replied. "Everyone else was doing the same. Though we lost our party leader, Asuna and I defeated the boss and cleared the floor. We went our separate ways for a while."

"Oh?"

"I ended up journeying on my own for a bit, a solo player in game terms…" Kazuto said. "And Asuna became the Vice-Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, the largest Guild in Aincrad. She and I bickered a few times, but that changed one day."

"I was taking a nap under a tree, since the weather settings in Aincrad were at their nicest." he continued. "Asuna chewed me out a bit, I convinced her to take a nap as well. We woke up a little while later, and she was kind of embarrassed. So she said I owed her a lunch, and I obliged."

"A lunch?" Kyouko asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure why she asked me for that, but we bonded over that meal. It might have to do with the fact I may have watched over her for a bit." Kazuto said. "We also ended up tangled in a little investigation with some people who were trying to catch a few criminals. Later, after an altercation with Asuna's bodyguard from the KOB, we had dinner together."

Kyouko nodded, telling him to continue.

"After we cleared Floor 74, I had to duel the leader of the KOB, Heathcliff, so Asuna could party up with me. A duel that I ended up losing."

"You don't seem bothered by that." Kyouko said.

"Heathcliff sort of cheated." Kazuto continued. "After I told her about some friends I lost on an earlier floor, I headed out on an expedition with a player named Godfree and Kuradeel, Asuna's old bodyguard. The thing is, Kuradeel was a criminal. He paralyzed me and killed Godfree, before almost killing me. Asuna intervened, but at one point he tricked her into letting her guard down. That was when I managed to get up and stop him. Unfortunately, I had to kill Kuradeel in self-defense."

Kyouko watched Kazuto suck in a deep breath. She could sense that he was honest about the attack, but something was still unclear. With a nod, she composed herself.

"What happened after that?" she asked.

"Well, Asuna said we should stay away from each other, but that was when I kissed her for the first time." Kazuto admitted. "I asked if I could stay with her that night, and she said yes. The thing is, I didn't want to do...that sort of thing. Asuna, on the other hand, thought I did."

"Did you?" Kyouko asked, eyebrow perked.

"After I admitted that I just wanted to keep her company, she punched me." Kazuto said. "Things just...went from there, if you get my meaning."

"I do...Was it...consensual?" Kyouko asked.

"Yes." Kazuto said, blushing slightly at the memory. "I was gentle as possible. After that, in the morning, I proposed. Before you react to that particular thing, it didn't count in the real world, only in SAO. She said yes, and we bought a small cabin on Floor 22. For two months, we had our vacation-slash-honeymoon from the Guild and the front lines. It was the best part of our time there."

Kyouko nodded, acknowledging his words.

"Then, Floor 75, and I exposed Heathcliff as Akihiko Kayaba." he said. "I, with Asuna's help, ended him and cleared the game. After that, I rescued Asuna from old ALO…I'm sure you know about what happened there, right?"

"I do." Kyouko said. "Kirigaya, may I ask you about your...finances?"

"Sure." Kazuto said. "My family isn't exactly wealthy, but I did do some government work with a friend of mine, Seijirou Kikuoka. He works in the VR Division, and he needed my help with something. He paid me a lot of money for my time. I used some of it for myself, but the rest ended up in my bank account, for college."

"I see." Kyouko said. "Tokyo University?"

"Yes." he replied. "Virtual Engineering, Computer Science."

Kyouko nodded, and sighed.

"Kazuto, I will admit I did misjudge you. I'll allow you to stay with my daughter. However, I do have a few conditions."

"What are they?" Kazuto asked.

"One, do your best to get a car." Kyouko said. "I understand the thrill of a motorcycle, but I would prefer the safety of a car in Asuna's case."

"Two, if you decide to...commit to each other in the real world….I expect you to have proper safeguards in place should you make that decision."

"Finally, keep my daughter happy above all else." Kyouko finished. "Am I understood?"

"Yes." Kazuto said. "Is that everything?"

"I believe it is." Kyouko said. "Shouzou and Asuna should be back soon, seeing as we've been talking for over an hour…"

"We have." Kazuto said, looking at the clock and standing up. "Fascinating how time flies, doesn't it?"

"Indeed."

As the two of them headed downstairs, Kazuto saw a four-person sedan pull into the driveway. As the door opened, Asuna's father Shouzou came in, followed by Asuna herself.

"Hey." Kazuto waved from the couch. "Mr. Yuuki, Asuna."

Asuna smiled and sat next to him, smiling at his presence though unsure as to why he was in her house.

"Hello, Kazuto." Shouzou said. "Would you mind telling me why you're here?"

"I needed to speak with Asuna's mom." Kazuto said. "She said we can stay together."

Asuna turned to face Kazuto, and gave him the perfect smile that Kazuto had only seen a few times in his life.

"That's wonderful." she said, almost crying. "So wonderful."

As they embraced, Kazuto smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"It is." he said quietly. "I do have to abide by a few rules, but they're not that bad."

"Like what?" Asuna asked, confused. Kazuto whispered into her ear, and she blushed.

"Well, okay." she said. "I guess I should've expected that sort of thing to come up."

"It's fine." Kazuto said, Asuna leaning on his shoulder. "We'll handle it, we always do."

"If you two are finished…" Kyouko said from the kitchen. "Would you mind something to eat, Kazuto?"

"Sure." Kazuto said as he pecked Asuna on the cheek before standing up alongside her. "And thank you, Mrs. Yuuki."

As they entered the kitchen, Asuna felt a large set of worries be taken off her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2 - Home Again

As Kazuto and Asuna sat down in the Yuukis' spacious kitchen, Kyouko turned to the couple as she turned off the stove, followed by Shouzou sitting down at the table across from them.

"I must admit, I was not expecting a meeting like this so soon, Kazuto." Shouzou said with a slight grin. "I am grateful it happened, however."

"Thanks." Kazuto replied. "It was the least I could've done."

"Indeed." Kyouko said. "And with everything you've done for our family, you've certainly proved your worth. And speaking of, Asuna?

"Yes?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Expect a familial surprise tomorrow morning, with a plus one." Kyouko said. "It's fortunate your school is on break for the summer, otherwise our guests wouldn't be able to make it."

"Sounds great." Asuna said cheerfully. "So, shall we eat?"

As the breakfast dishes made their way around the table, Asuna could only wonder of who her mother was talking about.

=A=

Miyagi, Central Airport

Terminal A

In the mass of travelers and passersby that filled the airport, the roar of planes drowned out the sounds of the busy terminal. Families rushed to gates, businessmen shook hands, it was a very hectic scene.

In this stood Kouichirou Yuuki, Asuna's brother and a College student in Kyoto. He was about twenty-three, with a mature yet sharp face. He had inherited his mom's darkened shade of brown hair, and his eyes were similarly dark colored.

Right now, he was standing in the arrivals gate with a placard written in Japanese and English.

Kyoto University Collegiate Exchange Program

Grace V. Hawthorne - Welcome!

As he stood nonchalantly, he noticed a woman of his age, with curled dark brown hair and pale blue eyes, wearing urban apparel, approach him.

"Kouichirou Yuuki?" she asked.

"Yep." he replied. "Grace Hawthorne, from London?"

"Indeed." Grace said, pulling a suitcase and duffel bag alongside her. "Shall we?"

Kouichirou nodded and led the way out of the terminal towards the parking area, Grace moving her hair back against the stiff breeze.

"How was the flight?" Kouichirou asked as they approached his black sedan, a new model from Subaru.

"Not too shabby." Grace said, sitting inside. "I've always liked flying, so it wasn't too much of a trip."

"Well, good to hear." Kouichirou nodded, as they moved out and onto the highway towards Tokyo. "Anyway, you got any family back in England?"

"Mostly my parents." Grace sighed slightly. "My extended family is a bother to say the least."

"How so?" Kouichirou asked, turning the wheel.

"My mom's side is full of gossips and matchmakers." Grace huffed. "My dad was an only child, so that makes things slightly better, I suppose."

"I see." Kouichirou replied. "My little sister might agree with you. Mom was having her see suitors until about a few months ago. A few particular things changed her mind, though."

"Like what?" she raised an eyebrow.

Kouichirou sighed, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"You know about the SAO incident two years ago?" he asked.

"Yes, I have." Grace replied. "Made the front page even in England."

"My little sister is an SAO survivor." he said quietly. "She didn't come back immediately after the game was cleared. After two more months she did, but…"

"But what?"

"It's a family matter." Kouichirou said bitterly. "Anyway, Asuna's happy with her boyfriend, and she's safe now. And it'll never happen again."

There was silence for a while, until Grace asked another question.

"What's your sister like?"

"Asuna's an angel." he smiled. "She's so sweet, an amazing cook, and strong as steel. She's also head over heels for her boyfriend."

"He must be pretty lucky to have a girl like your sister." she laughed. Kouichirou chuckled, and nodded.

"Well, I've never met him before, so…" he shrugged. "Anyway, you hungry?"

"Considering that I've only had a light meal beforehand and a few airline pretzels, I am." Grace smiled. "You footing the bill?"

Kouichirou did a slight double take, but sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Where do you want to stop?"

=A=

To Kouichirou's regret and Grace's amusement, she picked a steakhouse off the highway, a modestly-priced but still on the higher-end of the dining-style spectrum. As they returned to Kouichirou's car, Grace hummed a small tune.

"What's got you so happy?" Kouichirou asked bitterly.

"I ate a fulfilling meal and now we're on our way." Grace smiled. "What's there to be upset about, might I ask?"

"A whole lot more than you think…" Kouichirou muttered. As they reentered the Sedan and returned to the highway, the sun began to set over Japan. For a while, they continued to drive, Kouichirou settled in his seat as they entered a sub-district of Tokyo. It wouldn't be long until they reached home.

=A=

Asuna and Kazuto spent the rest of the day at the Yuuki's house, playing board games and watching movies before diving into ALO to visit Yui and their friends. By the time they had finished, it was getting late.

"I'm sorry to impose on you again." Kazuto said to Shouzou as Asuna made themselves dinner. "We lost track of time."

"It's quite alright." Shouzou said. "The Guest Room is also open, seeing as you should probably stay the night. Looks like it's going to rain soon."

True enough, small drops were striking the windows, and Kazuto grimaced, knowing he wouldn't be driving his motorcycle back home anytime soon.

"I'll call my aunt and cousin, then." he sighed, fetching his cell phone and calling his cousin Suguha, asking her to tell his Aunt Midori that he had to stay at Asuna's, and would be back in the morning.

"Sure thing." Sugu said. "Good thing you told mom you were going over there, huh?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "See you soon, Sugu."

"You too."

As he hung up, Asuna beckoned him to the table, and they ate their meal. They then headed upstairs for bed, Kazuto heading to the Guest Room to change while Asuna took a shower.

As he sat down on the bed, he looked down at the light pants and dark t-shirt that he had worn to the meeting with Mrs. Yuuki. Deciding it would be okay to sleep in them, he stretched and gave off a yawn.

"Are you tired, Kazuto?" Asuna asked, coming into the room, wearing a nightgown. "We should get to bed."

"Yeah." Kazuto replied. Asuna beckoned him to the door, and they headed side by side to Asuna's room. As she closed the door, Kazuto moved to pull the covers out from her bed. As they embraced each other, Asuna drew the covers back over them.

"Goodnight, Kirito." she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he replied, just as quiet as she was.

Soon, they were both asleep, breathing quietly in the other's embrace.

=S=

As Kouichirou's car pulled into the Yuuki's driveway, Kouichirou helped Grace unload her things, and then they entered the house.

"Hey, I'm…" Kouichirou called out loudly, only to be met by a "Shh!" from his mom, before a kind smile took its place.

"Welcome home, son." Kyouko said. "I presume this is your guest?"

"Yes, I'm Grace Hawthorne." Grace replied. "It's nice to meet you."

As Shouzou entered the room and the four of them got acquainted, Kouichirou asked where Asuna was, right off the bat.

"She's asleep in her room, I believe." Shouzou said. "Kazuto's in the Guest Room."

"Is that her boyfriend? The one I've heard so much about?" Kouichirou asked.

"Indeed." Kyouko said. "Well, you two should get to bed. Kouichirou can sleep in his room, and I can make up a bed for you, Grace."

"Thanks." Grace replied. As Shozou went upstairs to fetch blankets and the other needed linens, he suddenly came back down a few moments later.

"No need to set anything up." he said. "Asuna's in bed with Kazuto."

Kyouko did a double-take, showing rare surprise.

"But you should know they've been asleep for a while, and they're fully attired, Kyouko." Shouzou replied. "They aren't taking that step."

Kyouko sighed in relief.

"Good." she replied. "If they had, I would've had words with both of them in the morning."

"On that note…" Kouichirou said. "Let's get to bed ourselves."

As Grace headed for the vacant guest room, Kouichirou settled back into his old room. Kyouko and Shouzou soon turned off the lights and headed upstairs, and soon all was quiet, all was still.


	3. Chapter 3 - Off to the Lakeshore

Asuna was the first to stir as the morning arrived. The gentle rustling of the wind, the rain-filled leaves falling, and the singing of the birds made for a very tranquil scene. Asuna beamed at Kazuto, who was still asleep, breathing quietly.

She began stroking his cheek and playing with his hair, and Kazuto soon woke up, eyes blinking. Pushing himself into an embrace with Asuna, he gave a contented sigh as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"Good morning." Asuna said. "How are you, Kazuto?"

"I'm just fine." he replied. "You sleep well?"

"I slept great." Asuna smiled. "Let's go make some breakfast."

As they slipped out of bed, Asuna was surprised to see lights on downstairs. They descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, and Asuna froze at the sight of her brother, drinking a glass of water. He turned and waved in greeting.

"Hey, sis." he smirked. "You miss me?"

"Kouichirou!" Asuna beamed, lunging towards her brother and embracing him. "Welcome home!"

"Good to be home." he replied. "How's my little sister doing?'

"I'm doing great." Asuna smiled.

"Anyway, that's Kazuto?" he asked, and Kazuto nodded in reply.

"I'm Kouichirou Yuuki. I'm Asuna's brother." he said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Kazuto replied nervously, scratching his cheek before they shook hands.

"Anyway…" Kouichirou said as Asuna and Kazuto sat down. "I brought a guest along for the ride. An Exchange student from England."

"Really?" Asuna asked. "That's great news!"

"Don't you know it." Grace said as she entered. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Grace Hawthorne."

=A=

As the four of them sat down and began to eat their breakfast, Asuna could hardly keep her excitement contained. Everything just seemed to be going perfectly for her and Kazuto, and she could hardly wait to see what would come next.

"Asuna? Can you pass the salt?"

She spaced back into reality and handed the aforementioned seasoning to her brother with a giggle of amusement at her actions. Kazuto smiled and relaxed, and Asuna slipped her hand into his, reminded of how sometimes Kazuto would space out when deep in thought or just when he was simply admiring her on dates or at school during lunch.

"So, Asuna…" Kouichirou asked. "How's school going for you?"

"It's going just fine." Asuna replied. "How are you?"

"For me? Same old song and dance every week." Kouichirou replied. "Wake up, eat, go to class, eat, more class...I think you can figure it out from there."

As the four of them laughed, Kazuto briefly stepped out to answer a call from his aunt, asking for an update on how he was doing.

"I'm doing fine, mom," he replied. "I'll be home soon. Sorry I was out for so long."

"It's perfectly fine, Kazuto." his aunt replied. "I'll see you when you get home. Drive safely and be careful."

Kazuto affirmed that he would, and he returned to the table. As he finished his breakfast, he looked over at his girlfriend.

"I'll be heading out soon. You want to dive into ALO soon?" he asked.

"Sure!" Asuna replied. "I'll see you online, Kazuto. I love you."

"I love you too. And tell your parents thank you for me." Kazuto said as he retrieved his motorcycle helmet. "See you all around."

As Grace, Asuna, and Kouichirou waved goodbye, Kazuto departed, and was soon on his motorcycle, driving home. Asuna smiled to herself as she continued to eat, knowing that she'd see him again soon in ALO, along with their many friends and Yui.

"Good morning." Shouzou said as he and Kyouko entered the kitchen. "Did Kazuto leave already?"

"Yep." Kouichirou replied. "He says thanks for your hospitality."

"He's quite welcome." Kyouko replied. "Good morning, Grace."

"Morning." Grace replied. "So, Kouichirou, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, not much that I can think of." Kouichirou replied. "I was thinking you and I could go over to the mall later, you know, browse and all that. Maybe after breakfast."

"That does sound nice." Asuna replied. "I'll probably be diving then, so I'll see you both when I get back."

After the Yuukis cleared their dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, Asuna headed upstairs to fetch her AmuSphere rig. As she laid down in bed, and positioned herself properly, she closed her eyes.

"Link start!" she spoke, and she entered the virtual world of Alfheim Online.

=A=

Asuna opened her eyes, and she smiled at the familiar surroundings of the cabin on Floor 22 that she, Kazuto, and Yui called home. As she stepped into the foyer, a voice full of joy cried out.

"Mommy!"

Asuna spun to her left and caught Yui in a tight hug, though she was off-balance for a second, she regained her stance and returned the embrace just as tightly.

"Hello, Yui." Asuna said as they sat down on the couch. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine, Mommy!" Yui replied cheerfully, placing her head on her mother's shoulder. "How are you? Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's right here." Kirito said as he came into the room and sat down next to Yui. "Any ideas as to what we could do?"

"Well…" Asuna mused. "Why don't we head to the lake? We haven't gone fishing in a while."

"Sure!" Kirito replied as Yui changed into her Pixie form and settled down on Asuna's shoulder. "Let's get moving!"

As the three of them retrieved their fishing gear from their home's storage room, they proceeded to the cobblestone path that led to the dock on the lakeshore, Kirito and Asuna holding hands all the way.


End file.
